dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Donna Troy (New Earth)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly Titans of Myth, Teen Titans, Darkstars, Justice League of America, Titans, White Lantern Corps | Relatives = Wonder Woman (template/"sister"), Rhea (adoptive mother), Terry Long (ex-husband, deceased), Robert Long (son, deceased), Jennifer Long (step-daughter, deceased) Dorothy Hinckley ("mother", deceased), Carl Stacy (foster father, deceased), Fay Evans (foster mother), Coeus (ex-husband) | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New Cronus, 14218 Athena Drive | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | AlienRace = Amazon | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Photographer, Guardian of the Universe Orb | Origin = Magical clone of Wonder Woman | PlaceOfBirth = Themyscira | Creators = Bob Haney; Bruno Premiani | First = Brave and the Bold #60 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Donna Troy, alias Wonder Girl was created to be a playmate for the young Wonder Woman by the sorceress Magala, who used a magical mirror to create a duplicate of Diana, though with her own personality. She was abducted by Dark Angel who mistook her for the real Diana, and cursed her to experience a cycle of countless tragic lives, given the name Donna Troy as a cruel joke to her origins. But it would not be until the intervention of Wonder Woman, Hippolyta, and the Flash years later that she would learn this. In one of the lives she ended up living, Donna was orphaned by her birth mother, Dorothy Hinckley, a dying unwed teen who had given her up for adoption. After Donna's adoptive father Carl Stacey was killed in a work-related accident, her adoptive mother Fay Stacey gave her up for adoption again, unable to raise the toddler because of mounting expenses. Donna remembered being rescued from a fire by the goddess Rhea who, being one of the mythological Titans, brought her to New Cronus and raised her as one of twelve Titan Seeds, orphans from various planets who would have died if Rhea had not saved them. Each one was given the name of a place that worshiped the Titans, and Donna was given the last name of Troy in homage to the ancient city. She was returned to Earth at age thirteen, where her memories of New Cronus were erased until such a time that she would return and take her place among the Seeds as gods. When Donna experienced having superhuman powers and abilities, she adopted the identity of Wonder Girl. Donna became one of the founding members of the Teen Titans, even suggesting the name of the group from a residual memory. She later returned to New Cronus and from that point on adopted the new identity of Troia. She married Terry Long, a college professor, and soon became pregnant. This incited the Team Titans group from the future to confront her, claiming that her son would threaten the future as Lord Chaos. Donna voluntarily gave up her powers to prevent this. She later requested for her powers to be returned but was denied. She was inducted into the Darkstars and rejoined the Teen Titans as a Darkstar. Terry later divorced Donna citing that her superhero role put the family in danger and gained sole custody of their son. She turned to teammate Kyle Rayner for comfort, but left him after Terry, Robert and Jenny Long, (Terry's daughter from his first marriage) were killed in a tragic car accident. The tragedy caused Dark Angel to appear and make Donna start anew with a totally different life, causing everyone but Hippolyta and Wally West to forget her existence as the Donna Troy who became Wonder Girl and Troia. Together with Diana of Paradise Island, Hippolyta and Wally helped restore the life of Donna Troy, breaking her out of the curse that Dark Angel had bound her to. She was then adopted as a daughter of Hippolyta. Consequently, Hippolyta decreed that Donna, as her daughter, would be granted the privilege of a royal station and a title. As such, a coronation was held and Donna was thereafter referred to as Princess Donna amongst the Amazons. An android named Indigo appeared, badly damaged and in need of repair. In her attempts to repair herself and call for aid from other androids, she caused a Superbot to go rogue during a meeting of the Teen Titans and Young Justice; Donna and Omen were killed during the attempts to stop it. The Return of Donna Troy Donna Troy had discovered that, like every other person after the destruction of the multiverse, she was an amalgam of every alternate version of Donna Troy in the former realities. Unlike everyone else, Donna was the repository of knowledge of every alternate universe version of herself. She learned that her counterpart on Earth-Two was saved by a firefighter and raised in an orphanage, while her Earth-S counterpart died in the fire. She also discovered that her sworn enemy of the past, Dark Angel, was in fact the Donna Troy of Earth-Seven, saved from certain death by the Anti-Monitor, just like the Monitor had saved Harbinger. When the parallel realities were condensed into one, Dark Angel, who had somehow escaped the compression of every Donna Troy into one single person on the new Earth, sought to kill her. Every life she forced Donna to relive was, in fact, an aspect of an alternate Donna, as a way to avoid the merging and remain the last one standing. When she was defeated, Donna became the real sum of every Donna Troy that existed on every Earth, a living key to the lost Multiverse. Donna had been reborn after her death at the hands of the Superman android. The Titans of Myth, realizing that she was the child who was destined to save them from some impending threat, brought her to New Cronus and implanted false memories within her mind to make her believe she was the original Goddess of the Moon and wife of Coeus. The Titans of Myth incited war between other worlds near New Cronus in order to gain new worshippers. They used the combined power of their collective faith to open a passageway into another reality, where they would be safe from destruction. Donna was another means to that end, until she was found by the Titans and The Outsiders who restored her true memories. This was not without casualties, however. Sparta, who was restored to full mental health and stripped of the bulk of her power, had been made an officer in the Titans of Myth's royal military. She was sacrificed by the Titans of Myth in an attempt to lay siege to the planet, Minosyss, which housed a Sun-Eater factory miles beneath its surface. Sparta's death had inadvertently helped trigger Donna's memory restoration. Athyns had also reappeared by this time, and aided the heroes and the Mynossian resistance in battling the Titans of Myth. It was then that Hyperion, the Titan of the Sun, revealed Donna's true origins to her and ordered her to open a passageway into another reality by means of a dimensional nexus that once served as a gateway to the Multiverse itself, within the Sun-Eater factory's core. This turned out to be the Titans of Myth's real target. Donna did so, but fearing they would simply continue with their power-mad ambitions, she banished most of them into Tartarus. However, Hyperion, and his wife Thia, were warned of the deception at the last moment. Enraged, they turned on Donna, intending to kill her for the betrayal, but Coeus activated the Sun-Eater to save her and Arsenal. As the Sun-Eater began absorbing their vast solar energies, Hyperion and Thia tried to escape through the Nexus, but they were both torn apart by the combined forces of the Nexus' dimensional pull and the Sun-Eater's power. Coeus, who had learned humility and compassion from Donna, vowed to guard the gateway to make certain the other Titans of Myth remained imprisoned forever. After this, Donna gained all knowledge of her alternate selves and was entrusted with the Universe Orb by Harbinger. Infinite Crisis Donna led a group of heroes to New Cronus to deal with a rip in space caused by Alexander Luthor, attacking him through the rift. The team suffered loss, including the death of Jade and several others who went missing. Donna also procured a "red sun eater" in order to defeat Superboy-Prime. Afterwards, Donna returned to New Cronus where she analyzed the history of the universe as it had been recorded in Harbinger's old Universe Orb. -11 One Year Later Donna Troy assumed the mantle of Wonder Woman. Diana stepped down, feeling the need to "find out who Diana is". In the midst of a fight with Cheetah and Giganta, Donna was overwhelmed when Doctor Psycho manipulated her into believing that Diana was attacking her with deadly force. At the same time, Diana, posing as a government agent, arrived on the scene. Circe is behind the attacks and capture. Donna worked alongside ex-boyfriend Kyle Rayner, who had taken up the powers and title of Ion again. They fought against one of the Monitors who attempted to remove them from the newly rebuilt time-stream, claiming the two were unwanted anomalies. Donna returned to earth with Ion in time for him to say good-bye to his dying mother. Donna later joined several former Teen Titans in their battle against Deathstroke and his Titans East team. The Challengers from Beyond Donna soon after attended Duela Dent's funeral with the Teen Titans. After the burial, she was confronted by Jason Todd, who sought her out as a kindred spirit. She repeatedly ran into the helpful Jason while trying to investigate Duela's murder. Her investigation was put on hold once she discovered the Amazons had invaded Washington, D.C. She travelled to the city and confronted the recently revived Hippolyta to put a stop to the invasion. The Amazon Queen informed her that she would consider a withdrawal, only if Donna could include Diana in the peace talks, Donna left to find her sister, discovering that Jason Todd had followed her to Washington as well. Jason told Donna that he believed the Monitors were responsible for Duela's death, but before anything else could be done, both warriors were attacked by the Monitor's aide, Forerunner. They were consequently saved by the seemingly benevolent "Bob," and recruited to help locate Ray Palmer. Their journey took them across the expanse of the new Multiverse, whereupon they were also joined by Donna's former boyfriend, Green Lantern as well as Ray Palmer's successor Ryan Choi. This loose confederation of adventurers became known as the Challengers from Beyond. After several haphazard missions in the Nanoverse, they eventually found Palmer in the parallel reality known as Earth-51. Shortly thereafter, their colleague Bob the Monitor betrayed them, and Earth-51 was destroyed as a result of the Morticoccus Virus. With Palmer in tow, the Challengers eventually returned to their home dimension. Donna, Ray and Kyle agreed that with the growing individuality of the fifty-two existing Monitors, there was too much room for corruption. They all agreed to serve as a watchdog group in order to "Monitor the Monitors". Return of the Titans Returning to Earth, Donna reunited with her old teammates the Titans. The group reformed after discovering that the children of one of their deadliest foes, Trigon, had been systematically hunting down members, both old and new. Blackest Night Donna had a horrific encounter with her deceased son Robert and husband Terry, revived as undead beings in the Black Lantern Corps. She was bitten by Robert, becoming "infected" by the Black Lantern's power. -3 Donna, along with Superboy, Kid Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and several other resurrected heroes, were targeted by Nekron, the being responsible for the Black Lanterns. Donna's previous deaths made her vulnerable to the Black Rings. However, unlike the other heroes, Donna was converted by being infected with the Black Lantern's power rather than having a ring forced on her. Justice League Donna Troy became part of the new Justice League's lineup, along with Mon-El, Batman, and Hal Jordan. Her recruitment began when she volunteered to help Mikaal Tomas and Congorilla track down the supervillain Prometheus. She accompanied them to the JLA Watchtower alongside Starfire and Animal Man, only to discover that Red Arrow had been mutilated by Prometheus. During the ensuing battle, Donna was impaled through the wrists, but freed herself, taking down Prometheus after he defeated the rest of the team. Unfortunately, the villain destroyed Star City via a teleportation device. In the aftermath, Donna was told by Wonder Woman that she could benefit from being a part of the JLA. To that end, she officially joined the team, even recruiting Cyborg and Starfire as well. | Powers = * : As a magical replicate of Diana, Donna possesses most of her powers. At various times she has lost and gained her powers, even abilities unique to her. ** ** : Donna has truth-coaxing powers like Diana; even without a Lasso of Truth people find it almost impossible to lie to her. ** : Donna can glide on wind currents for short periods of time. ** : While Wonder Woman has a psychic rapport with animals, Donna has a psychic rapport with her. This allows one to feel the other's emotions, dreams and even thoughts. ** ** ** ** ** ** : After embracing her destiny as a Titan Seed, Troia was granted additional powers by the Titans of Myth: ** : As a Titan seed, her ability to fly was greatly expanded, and no longer relied on air currents. ** ** : Ability to project three dimensional images of a person's memories, provided the subject is a willing participant in the process. This can extend to people remembering long-forgotten facts. ** : Can fire power blasts and create protective force fields. * : After her resurrection as the Goddess of the Moon, Donna gained the ability to command darkness and atmospheric cold to great effect. However, since regaining her memories she has not used these power, perhaps implying she no longer has them. ** ** }} | Abilities = * : Like all Amazons, Donna is well trained to fight with various weapons and in the martial arts, and often practices with a kind of staff which seems to be her personal weapon of choice. ** ** * * : studied photography at New York University, and was a co-founder of Aurora Photo Studio. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Donna Troy's Lasso: Donna's original golden lasso. * Lasso of Persuasion: Anyone who is held by the silver lasso of persuasion and with less will than Donna is compelled to do what she tell them to do. * Bracelets of Submission: Donna possesses a pair of bracelets that are common among Amazonian women. She is able to use these bracelets to deflect ranged attacks such as gunfire, missiles, and lasers. In close combat, Donna can use them to deflect punches, kicks, and melee weapons. * Troia Costume : a costume composed of various items gifted by the Titans of Myth, including an amulet of Cronus, a mystic net from Oceanus and Tethys, golden armor forged by the sun itself from Thia and Hyperion, an earring of balance by Themis, a bracelet that used to belong to Phoebe, and from Crius and Mnemosyne a cloth from the starry firmament. This cloth became an important part of her later costumes, as it allowed her a map to everything, including New Cronus. * Amazon Armor: a heavy and ornate battle-armor much like her sister's, but made of a silver-colored metal. * Universe Orb: The Universe Orb is the repository of all knowledge and history of Universe. * Darkstar Exo-Mantle: As a member of the Darkstars, Donna wore the standard Darkstar Exo-Mantle as part of their group, granting her superhuman strength, speed, and agility. The exo-mantle also possessed a personal force field for protection against physical impact and energy attacks. The main weapons were twin maser units that fired energy blasts with pinpoint accuracy; however, it seems that Donna did not undergo the surgical procedure to attain the instant mastery of maser control that the other Darkstars had, and had a split-second delay in reaction time when wearing the less powerful deputy version of the exo-mantle. A powerful shoulder mounted cannon complemented the maser system of the Darkstars' exo-mantle. With the exo-mantle, one could achieve high speeds during flight, all the while protected from wind friction by the force field. Since leaving the Darkstars, Donna no longer possesses the exo-mantle. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Amazonian Weapons * Donna Troy's Lasso * Lasso of Persuasion | Notes = * In pre-Crisis Earth-One history, Donna Troy was originally written as the adopted sister of the Earth-One Wonder Woman, who was the one who rescued her from a fire that left her as an orphan, raised on Paradise Island and given Purple Ray treatments that enabled her to have powers similar to those of Wonder Woman. With the rebooting of the modern-day Wonder Woman's history following what happened to her in , Donna Troy's history was later rescripted to her current New Earth reality origin. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Donna Troy | Links = }} Category:Darkstars members Category:Amazons Category:Titans members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Photographers Category:Adventurers Category:Kyle Rayner's Love Interests Category:Wonder Woman Supporting Cast